Naught but Nightmare
They made it here Flamon: It's night. Tama: The moon is the-so ￼pretty! Morgana: So um, are we really sure there's a key around here? Ryuji: Well, I am getting some seriously intense naught but-night vibes from the place. Tama: I say we go the-check ￼out that town in the distance-- the one with the Light on! Ann: Hey, is that the... Train? They look scared of that Train Morgana: Guys... Are you sure this thing safe? Yusuke: It looks like the one-way ticket to... you know. Morgana: The Underworld? No way! ????: Your Tickets... Please!!! It scared Morgana Strabimon: It's the Conductor Cactus. Tama: Oh! Then this must be the same train as the-always. Morgana: What? The Conductor? Cactuar Conductor: Yes! In all my succulentious glory. Morgana: Wh-why ￼did you scared me!? Cactuar Conductor: But Sir, you were practically begging for a good heart-stopper. Ask and you shall receive, I say. Morgana: What kind of stupid messed-up logic is that!? He use his sword to the Cactuar, but miss Morgana: Hey, stop! Would you cut that out!?! But miss again Morgana: Just let me slice you! He miss it Cactuar Conductor: (Laugh) Fifty-odd years of Cactuaring, I'd say I know a thing or two about dodging. (Laugh) Come and get me! Morgana: (Yelling) Get back here you prickly freak! Futaba: Um... Morgana. Minutes Later Pengimon: Morgana, are you--- He punch him in the face Morgana: Yeah, I've still got it! Pengimon: Yeah, well you don't have to give it to me! Cactuar Conductor: Ha ha ha! You'd better keep practicing, Little Champion Cat. Can't touch a cactus. Morgana: (Growl) One of these days, I'll get you for this! Strabimon: Okay... we're kinda getting off track. Tama: That's for the-sure. They went off Dogmon: Hey, is that... Makoto: I know. An Anchor.￼ Tama: The Federation must the-control ￼this place. Makoto: Let's be careful. They arrived in Tometown of the Ancient Tama: Hwooow!￼ Just the-look at all these books! Anteatermon: Wow! I have absolutely zero use for this. Ladybugmon: Well, you never were to keen on the printed word. Geopardmon: I doubt anyone's gonna be burning through any paperbacks in this light. Lamnimon: Hm, the town is awfully dark. I mean, I know it's the land of naught but night, but it's still too early for the town to be sleeping, right? Tama: Yeah! There should be more people around if you ask the-me. They saw a Digimons Reflectmon: Hey, are you okay? He went ahead, and the other saw something suspicious Talpidmon: Are you okay? Morgana: Guys! Tromon: Huh? They look at the Digimons, and he look likes a Vampire, They surrounded by the Vampire and then Someone save them, it was Akira and Agumon Akira: Come on. Agumon: Can you keep up? KoRaimon: Yeah! Tama: Yes the-sir! Then a Mirage appeared Flamom: Oh, Mirages we can handle. They are fighting it and they defeated it Akira: You're Hybrid Digimon? Right... The Hybrid from th￼e Digital World. Flamon: Yeah. Flitmon: That's us! Point us at Mirages and Digimon and watch the magic. Agumon: Well, in that case, then come with me. They went off and they're at the Library Lalamon: So, who are they? Agumon: Lalamon. Those Champions are Akira's Friend. And those Kids... Are the Hybrid Digimon from the Digital World. Lalamon: You don't mean, the Prophecy. Flamingomon: Um, you think you could fill us in on what's been going on here? Akira: Sure. Where to begin... They explained everything Ann: So that Anchor appeared out of nowhere, then the Mirages and Digimon? Akira: Yeah. The League of S send me and Agumon here. I was supposed to just be investigating thr anchor. Lalamon: But by the time he arrived, the vampires were already￼ running amok. I'm been told that it was utter chose. Geopardmon: You don't say... Lalamon: I'm a Plant Digimon. And my job in Tometown is to guard this place, the Library of the Ancients. So, rarely do I find myself stepping outside. And, it's always quite here. Nothing seemed amiss-- at least not until the town has already been overtaken. Agumon: Hey, Lalamon. Where... Lalamon: Oh. He and Terriermon was over there read--- That's strange. Boys, come out here now. If you don't come lut, I'll get rid of those books. Terriermon: Okay, Okay! We're coming! They saw him and Cid ￼ Cid: Those ghastly threats are so unbecoming. Morgana: Huh? What is that!? Tama: The-what if it's a Mirage? Lalamon: I often wonder the same thing. Cid: How Incredibly rude. I am just as human as you. Just because I sometimes have a habit of--- Then he blast off and then Akira stop him and hit him to the ground Akira: Yes, he does have a habit of going haywire, and it's my job to calm him down. Haru: What? "Calm him down"? If anything, he looks more broken down than--- ￼ Cid: I'm back! Akira: Yes, well, it's far harder to break than you'd think. Trust me. Cid: I'll thank you not to refer to me as an--- Lalamon: Yes. May we continue with our conversation now? Terriermon: Of course! Where were we?￼ They explained everything Strabimon: I see. You're a Book Freak. What did you do? Make a body that doesn't sleep just so you could keep reading forever? Cid: Oh no no, please, you have it very wrong. I prefer the term "bibliophile,' thank you very much. Geopardmon: That's the part that's wrong? Lalamon: As I understand. Someone just happened to leave that body he's in lying around, and somehow his soul got embedded in it. Flamon: His soul's in bed!? (laugh) Tama: Hwooow! I guess in a way, you are human deep the-down! Cid: I told you I'm human in every conceivable way. Flamon: No, you really, really aren't. (laugh) Cid: And what about you then! You say you're the Hybrid Digimon from the Digital World? Now that right there is the real stretch. I mean, what a hoot. Flamon: Wait, what? Oh! I see. Tama's not an Owl. I mean. It is an easy mistake. But wouldn't you assume she's a skunk or something first? Tama: You... You.. You... How dare you call me the-stinky again. That is the last the-straw! I am the-fragrant. Roses line up just to get the-one whiff of me! What really the-stinks is your whole stupid existence! Flamon: You don't have to be ashamed of people thinking you're skunky. Skunks ￼are cool, okay? Lamnimon: Time out! Wildlife coolness aside, could you not derail every conversation just because you don't know how vocabulary!? Flamon: But Lamnimon, vocabulary's not a verb! Lamnimon: It is if so! I'll vocab any way I want to! So can it before I vocab you in the lary!￼ Terriermon: I see. You're Comedians. Akira: Listen. We have more important things to discuss. Minutes Later Flitmon: Okay, let's get right down to it. Those people back there with￼ the fangs? What is the deal with them? Flamon: Right down to business. Agumon: Vampires. They used to be people and Digimon like us, until a Vampire bite turned them. Morgana: Huh? Wait. Don't tell me that people and Digimon can turn into Mirages? Tama: And... and they can't the-go back to the way they were?￼ Cid: Oh, well while we're going back, when I was younger and even handsomer I--- They're going to beat him ￼up Cid: I mean uh... oh yes, I remember clearly now. According to serveral books I have read, those who I have become vampires can be cured provided... the vampire that sucked their blood is vanquished before it's too late. Makoto: So then, all we have to do is move fast and take out the vampires that did the biting? Cid: That's the basic idea. But of course, this vampires used to be just as human and Digimon as their victims. So if we're not careful about it's wouldn't we end up sacrificing as many lives as we manage to save in the end? Although, we could always pick off the illiterate vampires first. You're not really living anyway if you've never known the comfort of a good back. Futaba: No, I don't think that makes you eligible for a slaying. But... point taken. We can't save everyone. Geopardmon: Then what do we do now? Lalamon: What other defeated the first Vampire? The one who started the whole thing? Akira: Of course! If you trace the epidemic back, there has to be a first. Lalamom: Yes. Let's call that one the "Prime." If we defeated the prime, then the rest... Geopardmon: Of course! It should cause a ripple effect and fix everyone.￼ we would vanquished the bitees biters biters. Terriermon: What do you think? Will it work, Cid? Cid: Well, it hasn't been particularly long since the commotion started, so... Yes. I believe that it could. Pengimon: Great! What a plan! Did you get that, Tama? Tama: What!? Uh, of course I the-did! Pengimon: Huh? Me too, I was checking. Strabimon: Okay! How can we find the prime! Lalamon: Let's see... Agumon. When you fight the vampires off, have you noticed any patterns to where they seem to go? Agumon: Hmm... I never gave it much thought, but now that you mention it, they always seem to retreat to the north. Cid: Ah, well, that points to one place. Terriermon: Of course! The graveyard with all the Abandoned Digimon Trains, that's their lair. Agumon: Then let's not waste any more time. We should go. Lalamon: Wait, Agumon. Who's going to help the People and Digimon? I have to stay here. Cid: You wouldn't want me to go BZEEEK and make a big old mess. Lalamon: Which is the exact reason why I have to stay here. Tama: So, he's a big pain in the royal the-butt ￼and certifiably useless! Strabimon: Okay, pulling aside how completely not funny that is... We can go to the Graveyard for you. Right? Pengimon: Huh! Uh, Yeah! Vampire Shmampire. You just go ahead and point us at any old Mirage...￼ Tama: And we'll the-do the rest! Agumon: Well, Alright then. I guess. Lalamon: Let's see what the fabled Hybrid Digimon can do. Agumon: In case it wasn't oblivious, the town is still a big mess. I wish I could help you guys, but they need my help. And are you sure you can handle the Prime on your own? Morgana: I know we got off on the wrong foot. But I think you've seen by now we can handle ourselves. We got it Covered. Ann: Yeah, you're just worried about the town. Agumon: Will do. If things settle down, I'll come find you later. So! Next stop. The Trailmon Graveyard. You ready? They head off Agumon: Here we are. Welcome to Vampire Land. Also... they don't live here alone. There are other things too. Be careful. Tama: Hwooow... Just the-look at all these choo-choos. Kumamon: I'm definitely getting that "Graveyard" vibe. It's like a ghost could pop out at any second. Kazemon: On boy, Kumamon. That is not funny. Agunimon: Hey, is that a ghost? Ranamon: Ah! Agunimon: Gotcha! Lobomon: Want me to turn this into an Agunimon Graveyard. Agunimon: Never mind. Grumblemon: Hey, know what they call a locomotive with Vampire Fang. Tama: I sense a bad the-joke coming. Beetlemon: Honestly, I'm more impressed he knows the word "locomotive." Grumblemon: A "Chew Chew" train. Because it's got fang. Fangs that chew. Arbormon: I think I need a pillow to cry. Tama: There's ijsut no hope for us any-the more. They stopped Loweemon: What's wrong? Mercurymon: I just... I just I saw somebody inside of that train. Loweemon: Drink too much Elixir? Tama: But I saw it the-too. Loweemon: What? Then... You're really not imaging it?￼ Akira: Ah!!! Ryuji: Holy Goblins! You gave me a heart attack! Yusuke: Oh boy. You don't even chsnge. One little whiff of the supernatural makes you freak out. Akira: Be quite! Tama: I think we have bigger the-things ￼to worry about now! They saw the Train turned into a Ghost Train Morgana: Not again... Me and Trains... we are so not getting along lately. Oh! Speaking of, do you know the difference between a train and a tram? Makoto: Yes, but this is really not the time!￼ Tama: There's not mistaking that for the-anything but a ghost train. Kumamon: Ah! Why couldn't it be a Mirage or Digimon instead of a ghost train! Arbormon: Uh, is one really better than the other? Morgana: Yes! Mirages, Digimon and Ghosts are nothing alike! Ann: Oh. Good to know. Then somebody take, Morgana, Kumamon, Dogmon, Goatmon, Ottermon, Ladybugmon, Anteatermon and Flamingomon Agunimon: Guys! Tama: We have to go after the-them!￼ They went off to find them and they found them Akira: Morgana! Guys! Are you okay? Morgana: We're fine. Then they saw a Vampire Mirage, they are fighting it and defeated it Tama: This is the-bad! I think he might be the-immortal. Ryuji: You got to be kidding me. Guys, got any idea? Um,￼ guys? Then saw Morgana, Dogmon, Ottermon, Anteatermon, Flamingomon, Ladybugmon and Goatmon look like a Vampire All: (Scream) Agumon: Take this! He give them a chisel And they stab the Vampire and they look at their friends unconscious Morgana: A-and then I said to the Chocobos, "You feather cut that out..." Agumon: Good work. Looks like Morgana and your friends gonna pull through now--- them and the town. Akira: Thanks to you. Way to prepared. Agumon: Thank Cid. He found out that to defeat the Prime, we'd need a wooden stake from a tree that's been Alive longer than him. That took some hunting. I just looked for the oldest tree I could find. Make it just in time. Then Morgana, Kumamon, Dogmon and his friends wake up Morgana: Man, what a nap I had. Akira: How was it? Dogmon: Pretty great. Hey, Agumon. Hold on. You mean, that we... They explained what happened Kumamon: What, no! Agunimon: Well, Yes. Seeing you and the others with a fangs and that was scary.￼ Agumon: Hm. He show them the Key Tama: Hip-the-hurray!￼ That's three out of the-four keys in the bag! Agumon: Loweemon and Arbormon got their powers back. The Prime must have been holding on to it. Except, this key... Loweemon: What is it? Agumon: I have no clue... What is it you think these keys are gonna unlock? Mercurymon: Maybe... The keys... Will unlock a door, I guess? Agumon: Nah,￼ I'm overthinking it. Never mind. Kumamon: But, Agumon. We never thanked you. Agumon: Don't do anything reckless, okay? He left Minutes Later The town is back to normal Grumblemon: Oh! Look like everyone is back to normal now. Tama: Another day has been the-saved! Arbormon: Okay then, next up is... What were we after again? Ranamon: The Key of Tides. Tama: "Will our Heroes succeed in their noble adventures? Stay the-tuned!￼" Ryuj: Hey, there's no time for Commercial Break! Morgana: "And now... back to the adventures of the Legendary Warriors and the Phantom Thieves!" Ryuji: You know what, forget it. Let's go talk to Cid.￼ They went to talk to Cid Cid: Key, you say? A temple of the deep? Well! I believe I've heard of such a temple in the Besaid ￼region, directly above us. Kazemon: So, about this Besaid place... Tama: I sounds like it's the continent the-directly, above us. Kazemon: Good. We won't do any falling to get there. Dogmon: Be-whatever-it's-called, here we come! Kazemon: No Jokes about B.O. this time? Oh good. They talk to Lalamon Lalamon: The town seems to be back on it's feet. Still... how can they care so little? Do they not mind their home in chains? Agunimon: Yeah, I guess they just don't care unless it's actively hurting them, huh? Lalamon: It's worse. Some of the Poor fools from even thankful for it. They￼ think it's Bahamut that will keep them safe from vampires. Goatmon: Maybe... some people just think life under federation rule is easier. Lalamon: But is it truly easier? When Bahamut ￼takes control, they promise you you'll remain free, but that's not true at all. Makoto: What does it mean? Lalamon: The whole catch about joining the federation... Is that you're asked to become an "Architect." Someone willing to build a better tomorrow. Lobomon: So how did they convince people? Lalamon: Well, part of the appeal is that it gives you something to be proud about. But that's far from the only incentive. You see, once you're an architect, you get to live in a cathedral. And perform your duties amidst the utmost luxury. You're kept far away from war and strife, never wanting for food, and free to live out the rest of your days in leisure. Agunimon: So, no wonder so many people and Digimon are lining up for the job! Tama: Sign me the-up for the pampered and well-fed crew! Loweemon: Yeah, but... Don't you think it sounds a little too good to be true? Lalamon: Exactly. Any same person can see it. Mercurymon: Of course! No one should fall for that stuff... right? Tama: I... can't imagine what goes through their heads.￼ Lalamon: But, if you voice your suspicions, or reject their "luxury," the federation pushed you right to the bottom. You become dead to the world. Kazemon: Yes, we've seen them. People like that. Lalamon: So no one what's to dig deeper, or think harder about iit.They nod their heads, obviously to what it means. Better to take the less complicated path, then justify it by only hearing the things you want to hear. It's truly maddening when you consider it. The consequences are right there, but they refuse to look. Ladybugmon: Unfortunately, Lalamon, there's a lot of People and Digimon's out there who don't know how to think things through. It really is so sad. Lobomon: How very true. But then, once you've made up your mind about stuff, it's not an easy thing to back down. Morgana: People say... You know. They'd say you lack confection. Tama: Wow, Morgana, that does the-sound like a soul-crushing dilemma! I wouldn't the-want ￼to give up candy. Ann: Huh, I have heard some dumb things, but rated on a scale of dumb to then, that right there was a dumb-ewen. Oh, and I think the phase he was looking for? It's lacking "conviction." Tama: Oh. I the-knew ￼that. Ryuji: Oh, me too. Ann: Then why did you say it?! Lalamon: Wow. You are a funny Digimons and Champions. Ottermon: Hey! There's only one weird around. And that's this guy. Ryuji: Huh? But she said "funny"! And I am not weird. Lalamon: Oh, you are all weird. All: What? Tama: Yay! I'm the only one who's not the-weird! Lalamon: I said "All" that mean you too. Tama: Whaaaa!?￼